


Did you know him

by My_little_sleeper



Series: Eddsworld gay, angst, fluff stuff [5]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_little_sleeper/pseuds/My_little_sleeper





	Did you know him

“did you know what he was doing?” 

“know who? There are a lot of men in the world doing things they shouldn't, sir” a man says, the said male is strapped down too a chair, with layers of chains and ropes.   
“Pau spring, spouse of Patrick spring, father of adopted son Torden Spring. I am asking a simple question, were you aware of what Tord was doing?”   
Pau looks down, feeling a lump build up in his throat “is this a threat sir?” He asks, thinking about his sleeping husband at home. “would you like me too continue all the knowledge we know about you or would you like to answer the question?” “I… I did know what he was doing, too a point” Pau says, looking up at the man.   
Boom!  
Suddenly the room increases in temperature, making the man curse, pulling out a walkie talkie “what's going on out there?” “s-sir! R-Red Lea-” static erupts from the device. “Was this your doing!” the man questions, jabbing a finger at Pau. “there's a reason why you don't take Red Leader's second in command” Tord says, kicking the door open.   
“Tord Spring, so you come too pay for your crimes?” The man questions “I'm here to add manslaughter too my crimes” Tord retorts, pulling out a knife, the blade shining in the light. The male pulls out his chosen weapon, a black standard pistol. “so you've brought a knife to a gunfight?” the armed man says, feeling superior. Tord instantly strikes, rushing the man, stabbing him in the neck, pushing the man too the ground, leaving him too die.  
“Pau” Tord says, turning around, looking him in the eye. “Tord…” Pau starts, trailing off as Tord unites him “you okay?” Tord asks looking over Pau. “I… I'm good” Pau says, standing up, watching Tord make his way outside. 

“Yeah I did know him, one of the best people I know in fact” Pau says, crouching down in front of the dead body “I raised him, but I guess you already know that” Pau chuckles, before leaving the room, where the dead body, lays forgotten.


End file.
